


Affinity

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Language, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt and Logan aren't really enemies at all are they?
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Colgan in these trying times. Will eventually contain explicit material. I have this completely written, just need some fine tuning. So this will probably all be released pretty quickly. I'm in love with their dynamic. PB owns all this.

Colt stood outside of the door that he had just slammed shut behind him pressing the shaking palms of his hands firmly against his closed eyes until stars erupted in his vision. Trying to negotiate with his father always had this effect on him; his heart hammering in his chest, throbbing pain at his temples, and an overwhelming desire to smash him over the head with the nearest blunt object. Today it would have been a bulky tool extender that sat on his desk; Colt thought that would have been satisfying. 

He finally blinked open his eyes when he was physically able to drop his shoulders from their tensed up position. Logan was glancing up at him from the path he walked towards the lounge area. He had bags of takeout and a case of beer in his arms, and froze when he locked eyes with Colt.

He nodded in his direction, “You ok?” The two hadn’t hit it off in the least since meeting at the sideshow several weeks prior. They argued constantly and had left bruises on both skin and ego. But the frustrated and pained look in Colt's eyes was hard to ignore.

Colt took in the contents of Logan's arms and noticed the sound of laughter and pool balls clacking together in the next room; another thing he was being left out of in this godforsaken crew. Not so deep down, Colt knew he had done nothing to warrant an invitation to hang out with anyone in MPC. On the contrary, he had been harsh, hateful, and vindictive to everyone, even to Ximena who had always gone out of her way to be kind to him. 

"Fuck off, Logan." The words came out tired, exhausted even. The last thing he wanted was sympathy from the guy standing in his place by his father's side. 

Logan nodded, seemingly just realizing who he was talking to, "Right…" He made to resume his journey, but something kept him frozen in place. He heaved a sigh and turned back to Colt who still stood with his back against the office door. "You want to join us?" He tilted his head in the direction of the hangout. 

The offer was reluctant and came out sounding like the lost cause that Logan knew it was. The scowl on Colt’s face told him as much. But Logan hadn’t missed the way his eyes traveled over the case of beer, the door leading to the breakroom, and back to his face before delivering a resounding rejection. 

Colt started walking past him to his bike, being anywhere else was better than being here, but was stopped short when Logan grabbed his arm. A look of disbelief and anger illuminated his face as his fingers instinctually curled into fists at his sides.

He began to protest, but the look in Logan’s eyes immediately fizzled out any heat that was coming to a boiling point in his own. It was soft, almost tender, but had an edge to it that acted like a warning to not challenge his kindness. 

And he was so close.

Logan maintained eye contact with Colt with the intensity of someone attempting to capture a venomous snake as he freed his hands from the bags that he was carrying. He kept his hand on Colt’s arm, not trusting that he wouldn’t bolt or hit him or both. He tore open the flimsy cardboard that housed the beers and pulled two out. After straightening up and brushing his hair away from his face, Logan slipped a can into each of the interior pockets of Colt’s leather jacket. 

“Try not to let him get to you so much. You know better than any of us what he's like.” He straightened his jacket back with a sharp tug on it's lapels. 

Colt's fingers slowly unfurled, his body focusing instead on slowing his erratic heartbeat. He really didn't want to be so angry all the time and there was something about Logan's simple gesture that made him want more. But his pride would win out, and he nodded an acknowledgement before taking a step away.

Logan grinned and thumbed in the direction of the door, "You sure you don't want to join us?"

Colt shoved his hands in the exterior pockets of his jacket, feeling the coolness of the cans through the thinning fabric. "Maybe next time." He forced a weak smile on his face that felt alien when held against his current emotions. 

Logan nodded and picked his bags back up to share with the other. He pointed to Colt's bike, where he had unmistakable been going a moment ago, "Don't drink and drive, ok?" 

Colt rolled his eyes with a scoff and tromped away from him without a word. He paused almost imperceptibly at his bike before continuing to the door instead.


End file.
